Secret Stories
by ShiverCry
Summary: A series of 100 short stories, each with a different theme. Uses characters from the series as well as OCs.
1. Chapter 1 - Love

**Hello everyone! My name is ShiverCry, and this is my first fanfiction! I thought, what better thing to write than short stories based off of the 100 themes? As stated in the summary, I will be using canon characters and OCs. Now, let's get on with the first theme; Love!**

"Good morning, beautiful!" Cloudtail padded into the warrior's den, and put a mouse down gently before licking Brightheart's forehead affectionately.

Brightheart's eyes fell to see the mouse that her mate had placed near her paws. "Oh, Cloudtail, you shouldn't have!" A purr rose up from her throat as she nuzzled her mate in return.

"Anything for my gorgeous she-cat." Cloudtail replied, flashing a charming smile. "Now then. Eat that quick; today's a gorgeous leaf-fall day, and I want to take a walk with you before it gets too cold."

Brightheart smiled, and obeyed.

The two cats padded out of the camp, fur brushing and tails entwined. Even a mousebrain could tell that they loved each other. They stayed close together, admiring the vibrant colors of the falling leaves.

Cloudtail stopped, a mischievous look in his eyes. "Race you!" He purred, and dashed off.

Without hesitation, Brightheart ran after, determination glittering in her eye. They swerved, turned, and chased, until eventually Brightheart leaped onto Cloudtail and barrelled them into a heap of leaves. Red, orange, and golden leaves flew into the air, and the two lovers lay on the forest floor, panting. They turned their heads to look at each other, and smiled.

"I love you."

 **There we have it! Sorry if it seemed a little short. Please leave a constructive review! Also, if you'd like, I'd appreciate it if you'd suggest a character (canon or not) and/or a plot for the next theme. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope that you'll come back to read the next theme, "Light". =)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Light

**Welcome back! Let's just get on with the next theme; Light!**

Spottedleaf padded through the starry forest of Starclan, small twinkles of light sparkling on her slightly transparent pelt. A breeze swept through the area, making the canopy of the trees shake. But Spottedleaf was unfazed; the wind passed through her with ease, not even ruffling a bit of her fur.

The lithe tortoiseshell looked up at the pale moon hanging in the sky. Although it was night in Starclan, the moon shone with more brilliance than the she-cat ever remembered when she was alive.

With a pang, the deceased medicine cat remembered all the important cats in her life, specifically Firestar. She couldn't argue that she still loved the fire-y tom, but she also couldn't deny the fact that it would have never worked out. She was a medicine cat, and unfortunately an adult next to the young Firepaw.

However, not all was lost. One of Spottedleaf's favorite hobbies was walking in the dreams of the charming tom. In the first couple dreams, it felt as if they could be together- in a sense. He always seemed so glad to see her, always sought her advice, always looked at her in such a loving and tender way…

But then, when he was a leader, Spottedleaf suddenly couldn't get a hold of him. He had left to go someplace far, far away, where she couldn't reach him. He came back eventually, and Spottedleaf was relieved to see him. But Firestar seemed more distant, seeming to only speak with her for guidance. Ever since then, Spottedleaf felt a gap between them as distant as a chasm.

After that, Spottedleaf forced herself to wake up to reality. Firestar was his own cat, and he was living. Spottedleaf was dead. Nothing could ever bring them together. And if Firestar ever did join Starclan, Sandstorm would no doubt join him, and Spottedleaf would once again be alone.

But maybe it's for the best, Spottedleaf thought as she gazed at the moon. Maybe it's best that Firestar could have a wonderful mate like Sandstorm, and maybe it was best that she had died at such a young age. Spottedleaf held her chin up. No matter what happens next, she will face it with the bravery that Firestar had shown all these moons.

 **There we go! If you didn't guess already, I considered "Light" to be like Starclan. Again, feel free to suggest characters (canon or not) and/or plots for the next theme, "Dark"!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dark

**Hello everyone! First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for not uploading a theme yesterday. I was busy, so I hope you'll forgive me! Maybe I'll even upload two today!**

 **Anyways, today's plot for "Dark" was suggested by Pebbleshine! So thank you so much, and let's get on with the story!**

"Get up," Grunted a voice above Pebblepaw. The silver she-cat blinked open her sky blue eyes and gazed up at her mentor. "Stop looking at me like that, and stand." Jayfeather continued. His usually unblinking blue eyes were now clear and almost… Seeing.

"Jayfeather, you can see me?" Pebblepaw asked, astounded. Jayfeather merely rolled his eyes in reply.

"What do you think?" He asked, sounding mildly annoyed.

"Am… Am I dreaming?"

"Yes." Pebblepaw couldn't help but feel surprised by the forwardness in his tone. "Actually, _we_ are dreaming." Now this was something Pebblepaw couldn't get her head around.

"So, you're saying we're having the same dream?" Jayfeather nodded.

Pebblepaw decided to look around where they were. Were they in Starclan? She wondered excitedly, but as she looked around, all she saw was darkness.

"Your eyes will adjust to the dark after a while." Jayfeather told her as if reading her mind.

Sure enough, eventually Pebblepaw could make out dark trees and murky rivers.

"Where are we?" The young she-cat breathed. Before Jayfeather could respond, a voice came from behind them.

"You don't seem dead." The two medicine cats spun around to see a dark tortoiseshell padding towards them.

"Mapleshade," Jayfeather murmured, dipping his head. Mapleshade turned her piercing yellow gaze to Pebblepaw, and she dipped her head as well.

"Follow me." Mapleshade meowed, and turned. The medicine cats followed the dark forest she-cat until they reached a dark clearing with multiple other dark forest cats in it.

Jayfeather and Pebblepaw sat down in an empty part of the circle the cats were making. There was a piece of prey in front of each the cats, which was strange because there was no prey found in the dark forest.

"Let's eat." A black and white tom said. Each cat started eating their prey. Cautiously, Pebblepaw took a bite. It didn't seem poisonous…

"How is Sandstorm doing?" Mapleshade asked, bitterness flooding her voice.

"Fine, no thanks to you." Jayfeather replied curtly. Pebblepaw held back a purr from his witty comeback.

"What about Sorreltail?" Rumbled a black tabby tom.

Pebblepaw decided to reply on this one. She knew that Darkstripe had tried to kill Sorreltail when she was a kit.

"She's actually doing amazing! She has a mate and kits, unlike you!" She taunted, tail lashing. Her eyes glittered with amusement.

"Why you little-" Darkstipe began, standing up and padding toward her.

"What is it? Did a young kit like me just offend the 'almighty Darkstripe'?" Pebblepaw continued.

Darkstripe leaped over and faced Pebblepaw, their muzzles less than a tail-length apart.

"Say that again." He hissed. Pebblepaw opened her mouth, but Jayfeather stopped her.

"We should be going now." He said, and dragged his apprentice with him away from the dark forest cats.

Once they were a ways away, Jayfeather turned to her, and Pebblepaw guessed she knew what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry I said that. I won't do it again." She apologized, ears flat against her skull.

"No, that was amazing!" Jayfeather meowed to her surprise. His eyes were sparkling with amusement. He reminded Pebblepaw of a kit.

Pebblepaw started to laugh, and Jayfeather joined in. Maybe having him as a mentor wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **There we have it! Thank you Pebbleshine for the idea, and I hoped you liked it! Feel free to give characters (canon or not) and/or plots for the next theme, "Seeking Solace"!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Seeking Solace

**Hello everyone! ShiverCry here! This chapter won't be as light-hearted as the last one. I mean, the definition of solace is "comfort in sorrow, misfortune or trouble". So yeah!Let us begin "Seeking Solace"!**

Lightningfur stayed even after all the other cats retreated to their dens. Lightningfur stayed by the still, lifeless body of his father, head down, golden eyes glistening with tears. His father had been brave, kind, and protected his clan with his life. Even so, his family always came first. Lightningfur always came first.

Lightningfur's mother was a she-cat from a different clan. However, he had never known her because she and his father broke up as soon as Lightningfur and his sisters were kitted. On top of that, his mother took his two sisters back to her clan. Lightningfur's father was all he ever had.

"It's a real shame that he had to die." A voice sounded. Lightningfur didn't even take his eyes off of his father. He already knew that it was Snowstar. "He would have made a great deputy."

That is _not_ what Lightningfur wanted to hear. He didn't want to hear what his father _could_ have been. But he gave a curt nod. Snowstar sat there with him a little bit before murmuring an excuse and padding away.

The sun began to rise, painting the sky with colors. Lightningfur tore his eyes away from his father for the first time, looking up. Standing, his mind buzzed with ideas. Ideas of revenge. It was unknown how his father had died, but Lightningfur was determined to find out how.

No matter what it took.

 **A bit of a cliffhanger, eh? Maybe I'll bring Lightningfur back for another theme. But for now, that's it for "Seeking Solace"! Please leave reviews and suggestions for the next theme, "Break Away"!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Break Away

**Gah! SO SORRY for the delay everyone! I was debating on whether I should do what all you seem to want me to do, or base it off of personal experience. However, I ultimately decided to do what you all want me to do! Thank you Snowfox10 for this suggestion! Also, this is an alternate version of the "break up" between Leafpool and Crowfeather. Enjoy!**

I swerved through the undergrowth with only the moonlight to guide me. As I noticed the trees starting to cast shadows around me, I knew it was time to stop. I was at the Thunderclan border.

"Crowfeather?" Mewed a small voice from in front of me. The ferns shuffled, and then a lithe brown tabby she-cat pushed her way through to face me. She was so beautiful…

"Leafpool," I stepped forward to push my muzzle against hers, but she shrunk away. Puzzled, I stepped back to look into her eyes, but she wouldn't meet mine. "What's wrong?" I asked, anxiety crawling on my pelt like ants.

"Crowfeather… I…" She took a deep breath. "Crowfeather, we need to stop this. I'm a medicine cat! I can't…" Her voice shook before all together stopping. But she didn't need to continue. I knew what she was trying to say. Denial was the only thing I felt right now.

"No," I simply meowed. "No, Leafpool! No one knows what we're doing. We can keep doing this!" But she shook her head.

Rage washed over me. "Fine! I understand. You've just been luring me in to hurt me like this!"

"Crowfeather, no!" Leafpool stepped forward, her eyes full of sorrow. "Crowfeather, please… You're just making this more painful for both of us." I shook my head, stepping back. Eventually, Leafpool stopped following. "Nightcloud will be a great mate." She said in no more of a whisper. Then she leaped back through the undergrowth, back towards Thunderclan camp.

I just stood, shocked. But then my head dipped, and I started padding back to Windclan, tail drooping. This won't be the end of my troubles. I know it.

 **Thar ye go! Please leave constructive reviews and suggestions for the next theme, "Innocence"!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Innocence

**Alright guys! I'm trying something a little different today. Hope you don't mind! Thanks Frostflight4 for today's suggestion! Let's begin "Innocence"!**

Wind whips outside and the

Waterfall roars at the entrance

But that doesn't matter

As I'm in my sleepy trance

But then I wake up

To feel the familiar pains

Taking away my energy

Just like big drains

My brothers have left

No doubt to go hunting

But I just worry

If there's food they'll bring

I haven't had food

In at least a moon

And all the cats look like

they were struck by a typhoon

The food pile is empty

And the older cats are whispering

That our home may no longer

Support us like a wing

There is talk of leaving

But mother says not to listen

And whenever she says this

Her face looks ashen

Today is different

I can feel it in me

My body is in pain

And it feels achy

My vision goes dark

And my family does grieve

I don't understand it

And brother says, "Don't leave!"

I want to tell him

That I'm going nowhere

But with a sense of dread

I know that wouldn't be fair

As I lay here

I wish I could have fled

Because now I know what's happening

I'm going to be dead

"But it's not fair!" I want to cry

"This isn't brilliant!"

Why does this happen to me,

When I am innocent?

 **Wow, actually wasn't expecting this to be this dark. Well, please leave suggestions for the next theme, "Breath Again"!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Breathe Again

**GAH! Sorry about the delay! Without further ado, thank you to Pebbleshine for the suggestion for today's theme, "Breathe Again"!**

 _3rd Person PoV_

The camp was dead still, and it wasn't because it was a leaf-bare night. No one stirred within their den, and not a sound could be heard. That is, no sound besides the heavy breathing coming from Kestrelstar's den.

Within the leader's den, Kestrelstar was laying down and had Dovenose, and medicine cat, and Nightblaze, his mate, in front of him. His sides were heaving as he breathed heavily, every now and then shaking violently as he coughed. Blood was trickling out of his mouth, and the leader was exuding unhealthy heat.

"What do we do, Dovenose?" Nightblaze asked, her voice etched with worry and concern.

"I don't think we can do anything more, Nightblaze." Dovenose responded. "I gave him more than enough catmint all throughout the day." Her voice dropped low. "Blackcough is going to take his first life, tonight."

 _Kestrelstar's PoV_

I gasped for air, but to no avail. My breath felt hot on my paws in front of me, and the coughing made my throat burn - or maybe that was the blood. Every part of my body ached as I lay here, limbs unmoving. My vision began to become cloudy. I tried to look to Nightblaze, my beloved mate, for reassurance, but I couldn't see her clearly. The edges of my vision started going dark as blurriness overtook everything. My breathing slowed, and started to become shallow.

Panic gripped every fiber of my being. No! I can't die! I can't leave Nightblaze alone! I need to rule the clan. Mousefoot isn't ready to be a leader yet. I can't… I can't…

Darkness. No feelings, no smells, no sounds, no tastes, and I couldn't see anything through the darkness as thick as sludge. Is this the waiting room of Starclan? If I was still alive, then my heart would be racing right now. But I'm not… I've failed my clan…

"No you haven't, Kestrelstar." A voice meowed sternly out of seemingly nowhere. That voice. It's so familiar…

"M-mother?" My voice cracked as I saw her. Despite the fact that all my senses were gone, I felt a faint longing aching in my chest. There she was, the beautiful cat who raised me ever since I was a kit.

"Kestrelstar, you have not failed your clan. If anything, you have made it stronger. Now you know what death feels like, and you know that it's painful, not just for the cat dying, but for the cats close to them as well. Kestrelstar, you're stronger now." Her eyes were stern, but they also had the familiar tenderness that all mothers have.

"Why am I here?" I asked, unable to compose myself any longer.

"I am here to take a life away. Remember what I gave you?"

"Protection, correct? Protection so that I can protect my clan through hardships." I replied.

"Very good. Now then… Have you learned how to protect your clan?" My mother's eyes flashed with challenge.

I shifted my paws. "I-I don't know, to be honest. I've only been leader for a couple moons…" I looked down to avoid her eyes.

"I think you have." She assured me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, somewhat baffled and confused by her response. But she didn't reply, this time. Instead, she padded up to me and placed her nose on mine. With a jolt, every single sense rushed back into me. I could feel the chill of the leaf-bare night, I could smell the catmint on me, I could taste the blood in my mouth, and I could see etherial projections of every single cat that is important to me; the whole clan.

I turned back to look at my mother, but she was gone. Only her voice remained.

"Go, Kestrelstar. Lead your clan!"

And my whole body went limp, and my vision blacked out.

 _3rd Person PoV_

"He's stirring!" Nightblaze meowed, excitement and relief in her voice. Only a moment later, Kestrelstar's eyes flitted open, and he sat up with a grunt.

"How do you feel? Sore? Achy?" Dovenose asked as soon as his eyes fell on her.

Kestrelstar purred. "I feel better than ever!"

"But you just died!" Nightblaze pointed out in confusion. Kestrelstar stood and licked her muzzle.

"I love you, Nightblaze." He responded. Then he padded out of his den, followed by Dovenose and Nightblaze.

Dawn broke out over the camp. Cats started emerging from their dens, many looking up in awe as their previously sickly leader was now sitting, healthier than ever. Nightblaze came to sit beside him, and as she looked into his eyes, she could see not only pride, but a twinkle of understanding as well.

 **I'm very proud of this one. Please leave reviews and suggestions for the next theme, "Memory"!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Memory

**So sorry for my absence! I hope you will all forgive me. Anyways, thank you to Pebbleshine once again for suggesting the idea for today's theme, which is "Memory". WARNING: This chapter will hold many spoilers for Power of Three. It is highly recommended that if you haven't read all of it, then you skip this chapter. Enjoy!**

Hollyleaf curled up on the cave floor, and sighed. It was late, but she couldn't fall asleep. She felt Fallen Leaves' presence next to her, but not even that could coax her into unconsciousness. She tried to think of something that could calm her; anything. With a jolt, vivid memories of Hollyleaf's entire life started flashing before her eyes.

When she was a kit. Hollyleaf remembered playing with a dead mouse outside of the nursery. She remembered sneaking out of the camp with her brothers to find the fox cubs, and nearly dying in the process. Feeling determined to become a medicine cat, and then discovering her talent of being a warrior.

Then when she was an apprentice. She remembered when she caught Lionblaze meeting up with Heathertail, and threatening to tell Brambleclaw. Rescuing the lost Windclan kits. Journeying to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Learning about the prophecy. Meeting Sol, and trying to find him with her brothers. And then getting her warrior name.

Moments from before getting stuck in the cave flooded over her. Making a fake sign from Starclan. Learning that Squirrelflight wasn't her real mother- once again a pang hurt Hollyleaf's heart.r. Feeling horrified when Ashfur threatens to reveal her heritage. The guilt she felt after killing Ashfur. Going to the sun-drown place in order to find Sol. Finding out that Leafpool and Crowfeather had her as a daughter. Revealing her heritage herself in front of all the clans. And then running away from her clanmates into the tunnels, which led her to where she is now.

Hollyleaf didn't realize until now that tears were streaming down her cheeks. She felt horrible for all the terrible things she has done. She cared about the warrior code more than anything, but she's broken it so many times. She took a deep breath, and then breathed out. No. She was always certain that she had done the right thing. She had regrets, yes, but she felt proud of her bravery. With another sigh, Hollyleaf pushed her nose under her tail and fell asleep.

 **Please leave a review and suggestion for the next theme, "Insanity"!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Insanity

**Welcome, and today we will be doing the theme "Insanity". Enjoy!**

 _Don't play with fire._

Flames blazed all around, heating Ashfur's fur. He stood in front of a fallen tree, his hackles raised and his fur bristling. On the other side of the tree was the one cat that Ashfur loved more than any other, but at the same time hated more than any other.

Squirrelflight. The dark ginger she-cat stole his heart long ago. The way her fur rippled, and her brilliant green eyes sparkled… It made Ashfur sick.

And surrounding her, were her three kits. Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather. They were the thing that would finally make Squirrelflight understand his pain. This was the moment that Ashfur has been waiting for ever since Squirrelflight chose fox-hearted Brambleclaw.

"Enough Ashfur. Your quarrel is with me. These young cats have done nothing to hurt you. Do what you want with me, but let them out of the fire." Squirrelflight told Ashfur, her voice flat.

Rage exploded within Ashfur. There was nothing he could do to make her feel the same way he had. Nothing except…

" _You don't understand. This is the only way to make you feel the same pain you caused me. You tore my heart out when you chose Brambleclaw over me. Anything I did to you would never hurt as much. But your kits... if you watch them die, then you'll know the pain I felt._ " Ashfur growled. He was just about to leap over to the kits and knock them into the fire, but then Squirrelflight said something that shook all sense out of him.

"Kill them then. You won't hurt me that way." Confusion washed over Ashfur. "If you really want to hurt me, you'll have to find a different way. They are not my kits."

Shock. Confusion. Anger. Ashfur looked towards the kits, and they all seemed to feel the same emotions as him. A wicked smile etched it's way over Ashfur's face. He could use this. He could use this to make Squirrelflight feel horrible. Without saying any more, Ashfur leaped away. A new goal formed in his mind.

 _Be ready, Squirrelflight. When you play with fire, you get burned._


	10. Chapter 10 - Silence

**Hello everyone! I'm feeling very inspired as of late, so I'm writing another chapter! Also, sorry for not putting this theme in the last chapter. Oops. Stick in until the end for an important announcement/poll! Anyways, onto this theme, "Silence"!**

I don't understand many things in this world. When I look around, I see many colors, and shapes, and other creatures that look like me. They are all colorful, but I'm not. I'm simply the color that is no color. The color of nothingness.

One thing that confuses me a lot is why the others just flap their mouths open and closed. It doesn't make sense. Is it some sort of strange language? If so, I haven't learned it yet.

Since I didn't know what to call the others, I've come up with my own names for them. There's this one she-thing that seems to always be around me and doing things for me. I call her Guardian. Then there's this one he-thing that everyone seems to look up to. I call him Leader. And so on.

It's difficult, being me. Not too long ago I was dragged up to this ledge that was way above everyone else, and then brought back down. Now, I have to get up when the sun is barely up, and then do some strange things that I don't even understand. This cat who brings me to new places does things and then waits for me to do it two. I call him Copy.

And this is how it's been all my life. The others look at me in strange ways, and creatures like me that smell weird look at me as if I'm not like them. But, that's how it goes. And it's not too bad, once you get used to it. Not the others that are around my age seem to hang out with me more, and the older ones seem to respect me more.

I can do this.

 **Leave a review and suggestion for the next theme, "Blood"! Now for the announcement. I want to write a story as well as this 100 Themes. So, I have three ideas that I would like you all to vote upon.**

 **Hollowkit hates her life. Her mother died kitting her and her father is from a different clan and wants nothing to do with her. Her two siblings died from the cold, and her adopted mother hates her. StarClan offers her a new chance at life, but Hollowkit's reincarnation doesn't go quite as she expected…**

 **Leafpaw is just a normal cat. However, she gets a crush on her mentor, and other toms start to catch her interest as well. On top of that, she discovers a horrible family secret, which changes her life forever… (Harem Trope)**

 **Wolfheart's life is perfect. She has just become a warrior, she has a best friend who she gets into trouble with, and she's happily single. But then she dies in a battle, and starts to learn things that she could never learn from still being alive.**

 **So there you have it! Please tell me what you think. I'll pick one as soon as I get a good amount of votes for a certain one.**


End file.
